Albus Potter e O Torneio Tribuxo
by Victoria Maar
Summary: Alvo está em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ele começa a fazer novos amigos, muitas coisas acontecem.


Alvo continuou a acenar até fazer a curva. Rose estava ao seu lado, o sorriso enorme, as bochechas coradas, os pés balançando e um brilho nos olhos. Ela era parecida com a mãe. Era o que todos diziam. O dente da frente um pouco grande de mais, os cabelos armados, que tinham um tom entre o caramelo e o ruivo, e os olhos castanhos.

- Vamos procurar algum lugar pra sentar? – Ela perguntou.

- Ah, claro. – Ele respondeu.

- Você não acha isso fantástico? – Comentou Rose quando se sentaram em um vagão vazio.

- Não sei, tenho medo de acabar indo para a Sonserina.

- Provavelmente não, esta história de ser escolhido para uma casa da qual você não gosta é totalmente falsa, por exemplo, uma pessoa que detesta a Sonserina provavelmente acabará indo parar na Grifinória ou em outra casa, não se esqueça que o Chapéu Seletor analisa sua mente.

- Eu sei, mas meu pai disse que quando ele experimentou o Chapéu ele pensou em mandá-lo para a Sonserina.

- Mas acabou mandando para a Grifinória, o Chapéu Seletor pensa no que iria te favorecer. As casas são como sua família, se você não gosta de sua casa iria te prejudicar ficar nela.

- Sabe, às vezes eu fico pensando como você decora tudo isso.

Rose riu.

- Eu não decoro, é fácil lembrar das coisas que leio. Você leu algum dos livros que nos mandaram comprar?

- Na verdade, não. Mas eu dei uma olhada.

- Eu li todos! Hogwarts, uma história explica muita coisa, mas é muito atrasado, História da Magia, para todas as idades, é um pouco incompleto e nos trata como retardados, mas Magia do Século XXI é bem completo, minha mãe também leu e disse a mesma coisa, mas alguns detalhes estão um pouco errados. A propósito, seu pai e os meus aparecem lá no capitulo sobre a ascensão das trevas, o Neville também. – Ela terminou ofegando.

- Olá. – Uma garota realmente pequena de cabelos loiros e ondulados até os ombros, olhos amarelados e um medalhão de ouro e rubi tão grande que parecia que iria fazer a garotinha cair entrou.

- Oi. – Rose e Alvo responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Meu nome e Juliet, Juliet Ceder e eu sou do primeiro ano, vocês devem ser Alvo Potter e Rose Weasley, certo?

- Sim, Você é a filha da Mafalda Ceder, capitã dos Vagamundos de Wigtown? – Alvo perguntou, ligeiramente impressionado.

- Não, sou sobrinha dela. Você torce para eles?

- Não, mas ela está ficando bem famosa, já que eles estão em segundo lugar no campeonato. Ela joga muito bem como batedora.

- Obrigada. Posso me sentar aqui? O resto do trem está cheio.

- Claro, mas para que é esse medalhão que você está usando? – Rose perguntou segurando o medalhão.

- Ah, sim, ele serve para refletir os pensamentos das pessoas em um lugar com relação a quem usa, se ficar branco é porque ninguém está pensando na pessoa, se ficar amarelo é porque a maioria lhe quer bem, se ficar vermelho, como agora, é porque nem querem bem nem querem mal, só querem conversar, se ficar verde é porque alguém quer muito mal e se ficar preto é porque todos querem muito mal.

- Interessante, mas com certeza falha.

- Não, por que é uma relíquia de família, veio da minha tatatatataravó, ela foi Helga Hufflepuf, e foi ela quem o criou e funciona perfeitamente bem.

- Bom, Hufflepuf não é conhecida por sua inteligência.

- Mas foi uma grande bruxa, se não, não teria ajudado a fundar Hogwarts, não é mesmo?

Rose ficou sem palavras. Juliet sorriu com ar de superioridade e se sentou perto de Alvo. Alguns segundos depois uma terceira garota entrou, seus olhos de um azul surpreendente, sua pele era bem clara, o que fazia contraste com seus cabelos negros, brilhantes e escorridos.

- Podemos nos sentar aqui? – A garota perguntou.

Alvo procurou mais alguém do seu lado. A garota percebeu seu olhar.

- Espere que vou chamar meu irmão.

Ela saiu do vagão e voltou puxando um garoto pálido como ela, com os mesmos olhos e os cabelos no mesmo tom, mas que ia até os ombros do garoto e que mais parecia uma juba de um leão do que o cabelo de alguém. Ele era alguns centímetros mais baixo que ela e também mais magro, os dois pareceriam a mesma pessoa se não fosse pela a diferença de altura e pelo cabelo.

- E não volte a falar assim com ela porque eu sei uma maldição que vai fazer você explodir que nem um balão muito cheio! – Ele gritou para alguém no corredor.

- Pierre, diga oi para eles e finja que você é gente! – A garota esbravejou.

- Muito bem, olá, eu sou Pierre Flaut e preciso de um lugar para me sentar, agradeceria muito se nos deixasse ficar aqui e garantimos que não iremos incomodar.

- Está melhorando, eu sou Mirelle Flaut, este é meu irmão gêmeo, nós estamos no primeiro ano, e vocês quem são?

- Eu sou Rose Weasley, ela é Juliet Ceder e ele é Alvo Potter.

- Uma Ceder? Você é parente de Mafalda Ceder? – Pierre perguntou.

- Sim, sou sua sobrinha. – Juliet respondeu.

- Meninos, só pensam em Quadribol! – Rose e Mirelle falaram juntas.

- Mas, se você é uma Weasley e ele é um Potter vocês são parentes de Rony Weasley e Harry Potter. – Mirelle falou para Rose.

- Nós somos seus filhos, eu sou filha de Hermione e Rony Weasley e ele é filho de Gina e Harry Potter.

- Gina Potter? Aquela que foi considerada a melhor apanhadora do campeonato de Quadribol três vezes seguidas pelo Tudo Sobre Quadribol?

- Sim, ela mesma. Mas ela também é boa como artilheira. – Alvo comentou.

- É eu sei, eu vi isso em uma entrevista do Semanário das Bruxas. Pena que ela machucou o tornozelo com o balaço um pouco antes da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, a Inglaterra era a favorita, substituir ela pela Guirlanda Ártemis foi uma péssima idéia, ela é forte, mas não tem nem um pouco de mira e acertar o nariz do juiz com uma goles bem forte não conta pontos para o time. – Pierre sorriu.

- Vocês são franceses? Acho que já ouvi falar de uma família francesa com o nome Flaut. – Rose perguntou.

- Não, mas meu pai é, ele disse que foi chamado aqui por um amigo que era primo da minha mãe, foi quase na mesma época em que Você-Sabe-Quem estava no poder, ele queria voltar para a França, mas acabou ficando para ajudar a combate-lo.

- Deixa eu ver o que eu tenho aqui, cabelo armado, de um tom quase ruivo e o dente da frente enorme, deve ser filha da sangue-ruim e do pobretão do Weasley, e você deve ser um Potter, certo? Ah, sempre com um objeto extravagante, cabelos loiros e baixinha, uma Ceder. E vocês, quem são? – Um garoto loiro de pele macilenta e um rosto pontiagudo apareceu na porta do trem.

- Pelo visto você é Scorpius Malfoy não é mesmo? – Rose perguntou.

- Sim, estes são Hans Goyle, Valquiria Nadias e Tommy Carpet, seria gentil apresentá-los. – Ele indicou Pierre e Mirelle.

- Como se você soubesse muito sobre ser gentil não é mesmo Malfoy? – Alvo avançou para ele, Rose pôs uma mão em seu peito para impedi-lo.

- Não vai adiantar em nada. – Rose sussurrou. – Bom, estes são Pierre e Mirelle Flaut.

- Flaut? Uma família de sangue-puro do norte da França não? Muito prazer, sou Scorpius Malfoy. – Ele estendeu uma mão.

- Sabemos quem você é seu nome me enoja, papai diz que os Malfoy foram grandes ajudantes de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas no final se acovardaram. – Mirelle fez uma cara de nojo. Pierre fez um grunhido que lembrava o rugido de um leão faminto.

- Parece que eu não sou bem vindo aqui, certo?

- Mais do que certo Malfoy. – Uma voz familiar e um pouco rouca falou do lado de fora, James Potter estava parado do lado de Valquiria.

- Uma reunião de Potters? Esse vagão está apertado de mais agora, e interessante. – Valquiria deu um sorrisinho.

Valquiria olhava com ar de superioridade para a amiga de James, Verônica Vane, que tinha cabelos negros até a cintura, olhos cinza e o rosto que parecia ter sido feito em mármore por um artista muito talentoso, ela olhava com nojo para Valquiria.

- Malfoy, caia fora e leve sua turma junto! Não percebe que ninguém quer você aqui? – James esbravejou.

Malfoy deu um sorrisinho irônico e foi embora, sua turma o acompanhou.

- Malfoy é realmente irritante. – Gemeu Mirelle que ainda não tinha se recuperado do encontro com ele.

- Eu acho que vocês deveriam ter resolvido isso de uma maneira mais pacifica. – Comentou Rose.

- Mas e então maninho? Está gostando de Hogwarts?

- Eu ainda estou no trem.

- Ah é! Acho melhor vocês trocarem as vestes, estamos quase chegando, tenho uma coisa para mostrar para vocês em Hogwarts.

- James, acho que Trevo está junto com a irmã no ultimo vagão, parece que a irmã dele está com medo, vamos lá ajudar? – Verônica perguntou.

- Claro, alias, como você sabe disso? – James olhou pela porta. – Não consigo ver nada daqui.

- Naquele espelho que Daniele está usando para se maquiar está refletida a imagem da irmã de Trevo, o anel da mão que está em seu ombro tem um brilho vermelho, então é lógico que é Trevo.

James ficou de boca aberta.

- Eu não sei como ainda me surpreendo com sua visão perfeita. – James falou num sussurro. – Bom, vamos lá. A gente se vê, maninho.

Depois de trocar de roupa e descer do trem com o bolso das vestes cheio de doces que tinha comprado no carrinho de guloseimas Alvo ouviu uma voz alta e rouca gritando.

- Alunos do primeiro ano aqui! Alunos do primeiro ano aqui! Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui!

- Hagrid! – Exclamaram Alvo e Rose ao mesmo tempo.

- Alvo! Rosinha! Que surpresa! – Hagrid tinha as barbas grisalhas agora, mas os olhos de besouros ainda tinham o mesmo brilho.

James acenou para Hagrid de longe e seguiu para uma carruagem. Hagrid olhou para os estudantes do primeiro ano que se aglomeravam em sua volta.

- Bom, vamos por aqui. – Ele os levou até a beirada do lago onde havia vários barquinhos e entrou em um, Hagrid tinha duas vezes a altura de um humano normal e cinco vezes a largura.

Alvo, Rose, Juliet, Mirelle e Pierre entraram em um dos barquinhos que os levou até a outra borda do lago. Depois disso seguiram por uma porta e encontraram uma enorme e bem decorada sala.

De uma das escadas descia uma bruxa com vestes roxas e longas.

- Bom, eu sou o Prof. Longbotton, e vou levá-los para o salão principal e lá vai ser realizada a seleção, vocês poderão ser escolhidos para quatro casa, Sonserina, Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Espero que se comportem como pessoas civilizadas.

Rose arregalou o olho para Neville e Alvo ligeiramente assentia com a boca aberta.

- Façam uma fila e me sigam. – Neville mandou.

Mirelle e Pierre sacudiram Alvo e Rose e os quatro seguiram para a fila, Juliet já estava mais para frente discutindo com uma garota com o dobro do seu tamanho sobre as melhores vassouras.

- Quando eu disser o seu nome sente-se nesse banco e ponha o Chapéu- Seletor.

Em cima de um banco havia um chapéu velho com um rasgo e enegrecido como se tivesse sido tirado de um incêndio.

O chapéu criou vida e começou a cantar uma musica.

_Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor e __Hufflepuff,_

_Os quatro grandes bruxos criaram essa escola,_

_Slytherin dizia que só quem tivesse_

_Um sangue verdadeiramente puro entraria,_

_Ravenclaw dizia que a inteligência era fundamental_

_E só quem tivesse uma inteligência ela queria,_

_Gryffindor proclamou que a coragem era de real importância_

_E que só aquele que realmente foi leal poderia entrar,_

_Hufflepuff não fazia discriminação, seja sangue puro ou nascido trouxa,_

_O que lhe importava era a lealdade e a beleza interior,_

_Os quatro então resolveram criar casas diferentes,_

_Sonserina, a casa daqueles que eram inteligentes e tinham grande ambição,_

_Corvinal, para todas as mentes desesperadas para aprender,_

_Grifinória, para aqueles com um forte coração,_

_Lufa-lufa, para os bondosos, fieis e leais,_

_Se aproximem, não deixem suas diferenças lhes afastarem_

_Corremos grande perigo e precisamos nos unir!_

_Afinal, a velha Hogwarts deseja sua união,_

_Como um quebra cabeça de apenas quatro peças que deseja ser montado,_

_Unam-se, unam-se, unam-se!_

Vários aplausos ecoaram.

- James disse que ele sempre diz isso, para nos unir, sabe? – Cochichou Alvo para Rose.

- Eu concordo, as casas estimulam a competitividade e não é nada bom.

- Mas o que poderia nos ameaçar? Lord Voldemort está morto.

- Não é só o Lord que nos ameaça.

- Vamos dar inicio a seleção. – Neville falou, instantaneamente o salão ficou quieto.

Ele pegou uma lista de nomes e começou a chamada.

- Abracc, Dolores. – Ele pousou o chapéu na cabeça de uma menina corada e com o cabelo cheio de cachos finos e negros.

- Lufa-Lufa! – O chapéu gritou.

Palmas e assovios invadiram o salão.

- Assirian, Maria. - "Sonserina" – Brown, Harry – "Corvinal" – Carpet, Tommas – "Sonserina" – Ceder, Juliet – "Grifinória".

Alvo ficava mais ansioso a cada nome. Principalmente quando falavam Sonserina ou Grifinória. Mirelle fora escolhida para a Corvinal e Pierre para Grifinória, e Alvo queria mais ainda ir para a Grifinória. A seleção continuava e a fila ficava cada vez mais curta.

- Ollerton, Robin. – "Grifinória" – Parkin, Rodric – "Grifinória" – Parkin, Godric. – "Corvinal" – Peakes, Joanna – "Lufa-Lufa" - Peassegood, Luna – "Sonserina" – Potter, Alvo.

Alvo se encaminhou para o Chapéu lentamente desejando que aquilo não demorasse. Neville pos o chapéu nele e desejou-lhe, num sussurro quase inaudível, boa sorte. Alvo estava crente que todos podiam ouvir seu coração de tão forte que estava.

- Um Potter! Seu pai foi um grande bruxo, mas teria se dado melhor com a Sonserina.

" Me envia logo para a Grifinória! Por favor, não enrole mais." Pensou Alvo.

O Chapéu fez algo semelhante a uma risada.

- Você é muito apreçado, tem medo de ir para a Sonserina?

"Anda logo, por favor!"

- Se é assim, você fica na Grifinória.

Alvo tirou o chapéu tão repentinamente que alguns rostos fizeram cara de surpresa, ele foi correndo até a mesa da Gryffindor com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sentou-se do lado de Juliet que sorriu e o abraçou. James sorriu para ele, ele viu Ted Lupin e Victoire Weasley acenarem. Ted estava com o cabelo curto e roxo.

Alvo olhou para os outros lados e viu Mirelle sentada na mesa da Corvinal e procurou Pierre, este estava sentado no final da mesa da Grifinória, Malfoy estava na mesa da Sonserina olhando fixamente para frente, como se esperasse alguma coisa, não ligava para os seus colegas que conversavam dando risadinhas altas e cutucando uns aos outros.

Neville continuava com a seleção, já estava quase acabando, agora era a vez de Rose, ela subiu apreensiva e sorriu para o professor, o Chapéu caiu até seu nariz. Ele pensou por um pouco mais de dez segundos, Rosinha nem respirava direito.

- Grifinória! – Alvo sorriu e chegou para o lado para Rosinha se sentar, ele olhou para Malfoy, que parecia ter perdido o interesse na seleção, Rosinha abraçou-o inesperadamente e começou a cochichar algumas coisas com Juliet.

Uma mulher alta, magra, de cabelos brancos e severa apareceu ao lado de Hermione, instantaneamente todos ficaram quietos, Alvo se perguntou quem seria aquela, provavelmente era a diretora.

- Bom, eu quero lhes desejar um bom apetite. – Disse a mulher.

Com um aceno de varinha os pratos e travessas de ouro se encheram de comida magicamente. Depois de saciado, Alvo ficou analisando a mulher, tinha certeza que já ouvira falar dela.

- Minerva McGonagall, diretora de Hogwarts. – Pierre sussurrou em seu ouvido. Alvo se assustou e olhou para os lados procurando o dono da voz. Pierre estava do seu lado como se estivesse ali há muito tempo.

- Ah. Acho que meu pai me falou dela, era a diretora de sua casa em Hogwarts e professora de transfigurações. – Alvo falou e olhou para a cara severa da diretora.

- Você gosta de quadribol? – Pierre perguntou.

- Claro, às vezes jogamos lá em casa, James sempre apanha aquele pomo falso primeiro, também, pudera, ele é o apanhador da Grifinória.

- E você deseja ser o que?

- Não sei, se meu irmão não estivesse como apanhador eu tentaria entrar. Não sei se eu vou conseguir no primeiro ano entrar para o time, mas tomara que eu consiga, meu pai entrou, meu irmão entrou só falta eu entrar.

- Eu vou me inscrever para fazer teste como artilheiro, eu sou muito bom. Soube que há uma vaga no time exatamente para artilheiro. Eu estava falando sobre isso agora mesmo com o capitão do time. – Ele apontou para o final da mesa da Grifinória.

Alvo olhou para baixo. Não era muito bom como artilheiro, mas se era a única posição ele faria os testes.

- Estamos iniciando mais um ano letivo – McGonagall falou com a voz ampliada. – Creio que todos aqui estejam preparados para as dificuldades e momentos felizes deste novo ano letivo. Queria dar alguns avisos, o senhor Filch pediu que fosse avisado que uma lista com as coisas proibidas de Hogwarts está pregada na porta de sua sala, quem quiser se inscrever para participar do time de Quadribol deverá falar com o capitão do time de sua casa. Agora vamos dar as boas vindas à Hermione Weasley, que aceitou ser a professora de transfigurações este ano e substituir o Profº Yates , que se aposentou.

Uma pessoa manca e forte apareceu coberta por uma capa ao lado de Hagrid, quando tirou a capa Alvo reconheceu quem era, **Kingsley Shackebolt.**

**- O ministro? O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Alvo perguntou.**

**- Sei lá, seu pai era amigo dele, não ouviu ele dizendo nada? – Pierre olhou para Kingsley com ar de surpresa, admiração e medo.**

**- Noite, ministro. – Alvo viu McGonagall sussurrar para Kingsley.**

**Os outros alunos também cochichavam baixinho sobre o que aquilo queria dizer.**

** O ministro se aproximou de McGonagall e a cumprimentou. Depois pos a varinha na garganta e começou a falar com a voz ligeiramente ampliada.**

**- Boa noite, estou aqui para dar um recado sobre a decisão que foi tomada hoje à tarde, depois de muita discussão, os conselheiros de Hogwarts e o Ministério da Magia resolveu que haverá novamente um Torneio Tribruxo, mas mais algumas regras foram acrescentadas, tenho certeza que McGonagall poderá explicar.**

**McGonagall avançou, desta vez ela não pos a varinha na garganta, mas sua voz era suficientemente audível até mesmo para a pessoa que estivesse mais longe no Salão Principal.**

**- Os campeões do Torneio só se inscreverão se tiverem mais de dezessete anos, mesmo que um menor de dezessete anos seja escolhido ele não participará do Torneio, as provas deverão ser certificadas pelo Ministério antes de serem iniciadas e nenhum professor, qualquer que seja, terá contato com a formulação das provas. Este ano os campeões não poderão participar do campeonato de quadribol entre as casas, mas lembramos que o Quadribol continuará. Bom, isso é só, e avisamos que a partir do dia das bruxas vocês vão poder começar a se inscrever. E na véspera deste dia os alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang irão chegar, espero que os alunos de Hogwarts os acolham adequadamente, e quando digo que eu espero isso eu quero dizer que não quero que os visitantes pensem que somos macacos. Estão dispensados.**

**- Alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória me sigam, me sigam. – Uma garota alta e magra, cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo, óculos ovais e um distintivo de monitora reluzente em seu peito.**

**- Molly! – Rose correu para correu para abraçá-la.**

**- Rosinha! Parabéns por ter entrado para a Grifinória! Você também Alvo. E você deve ser um dos irmãos Flaut. – Molly Weasley falou.**

**- Sim, mas infelizmente minha irmã foi escolhida para a Corvinal. – Pierre falou em um tom desanimado.**

**- Bom, pessoal, então vamos? – Molly perguntou para os outros garotos do primeiro ano.**

**Molly os levou até um retrato onde uma mulher dormia. Molly cutucou o quadro, mas ele não se mexia.**

**- Mulher Gorda, pare de fingir que está dormindo! – Molly falou estressada.**

**- Mas você disse que eu estava ficando boa! – Reclamou a Mulher Gorda.**

**Molly a olhou como se olhasse uma sujeira no sapato.**

**- Tudo bem, tudo bem, qual é a senha?**

**-****_ Cabeça de dracoquennis._**** – O quadro girou para um lado e revelou uma passagem para uma sala grande e com uma lareira que parecia bem acolhedora. – Bem vindos à Sala Comunal da Grifinória.**

**Alvo se sentia em casa, como se ali fosse o lugar que ele sempre procurava quando estava se sentindo sozinho.**

**- Você sabe o que é um dracoquennis? – Pierre sussurrou em seu ouvido.**

**- Não faço a menor idéia. – Alvo respondeu.**

**- Um dracoquennis é uma espécie de dragão que foi descoberta recentemente. Ele não tem asa, mas tem longos chifres venenosos por todo o corpo. Ele é um pouco maior que um dragão normal quando adulto, mas é menor que uma tartaruga quando bebe, ele tem o crescimento rápido e é realmente difícil de matar, a única forma conhecida de matá-lo é feri-lo e jogar veneno de acromântula em cima do ferimento, o dracoquennis tem uma espécie de absorção rápida a venenos, mas o único que pode realmente mata-lo é o de acromântula, o de um dragão normal o deixaria desacordado por várias horas, o de um ouriço pode fazê-lo ter ilusões, etc. – Rose falou, aparecendo do nada.**

- Sabe-tudo. – Pierre cantarolou.

Rose fechou a cara e foi se sentar do outro lado da Sala Comunal.

- Olá! – Alvo sentiu como se alguém jogasse um balde de água fria em sua alma. Quando olhou para os lados viu o fantasma de um cara jovem com os cabelos mal comportados e um sorriso brincalhão no rosto como se gostasse de tudo na vida, ou na morte.

- Quem é você? – Pierre perguntou assustado, Alvo tinha certeza que já vira alguém assim, ele lhe era familiar.

- Não reconhece seu próprio tio? – O fantasma perguntou para Alvo.

Alvo o olhou, seu pai não tinha irmãos, e sua mãe tinha seis e só um estava morto, mas não era possível, James teria contado aos pais quando chegasse em casa desde o primeiro verão. Mas por que James não comentou nada?

- Fred? Fred Weasley? – Alvo perguntou espantado.

- Nossa, você é bom! James demorou um dia para me dizer como eu chamava, ele tinha medo de pronunciar meu nome! – Fred gargalhou. - Eu o assombrei durante algum tempo contando umas histórias que eu tinha morrido com um monte de tripa voando para todo lado, mas ele procurou McGonagall e ela me obrigou a parar.

- Mas, meu pai sabe que você está aqui?

- Se sabe? Acho que não, mas creio que suspeita. Estou pensando em fazer uma surpresa no Natal quando todos os Weasley tiverem se formado. A única irmã que sabe que eu estou aqui é Gina.

- Você gosta de Hogwarts? Por que você preferiu ficar aqui ao invés de ir para a casa da vovó?

- Foi triste vê-los sofrer chorando em cima do meu corpo, eu não tive coragem o suficiente para ir até lá, eu não sabia o que fazer, agora chegar lá no meio do nada me parece uma coisa idiota a se fazer...

- Você é o único fantasma aqui? – Pierre perguntou tremendo.

- Não, é claro, principalmente depois do que aconteceu há dezenove anos.

- E o que exatamente aconteceu há dezenove anos? – Pierre perguntou.

- Meu pai me contou sobre isso, foi uma espécie de guerra, Tio Rony é que gosta de falar de como ele foi corajoso e como batalhou bem e conseguiu sobreviver sem nenhum arranhão contra dez Comensais da Morte.

- Não acredite no que ele fala. Bom, continuando, há dezenove anos atrás ouve uma grande batalha, foi a que provocou a morte de Lupin, Tonks, a minha e de muitos outros. Bom, nessa época Hogwarts realmente se encheu de fantasma, que tinham voltado pensando ainda estar na batalha, para você ter noção o castelo estava tão cheio de fantasmas que até mesmo no verão os estudantes tinham que usar casacos grossos, Minerva chamou todos os fantasmas e nos obrigou a ficar em uma sala e só dez fantasmas podiam sair de cada vez, mas isso gerou muita discordância e ela decidiu que nós não iríamos mais poder ficar no castelo, ela expulsou mais da metade dos fantasmas do castelo, alguns como o Barão Sangrento, a Murta-Que-Geme, enfim, todos os que já estavam aqui continuaram aqui, mas eu fui um dos poucos que foram mortos na batalha a continuar aqui, tem sido bom aqui, sabe? Mas sinto falta da comida da mamãe, dos meus irmãos, sinto falta de viver. Mas se você pensar que é fácil a vida de um fantasma, não é não. Acha que é só atravessar as paredes e ficar com fantasminhas bonitinhas, não é não! – Fred agora estava aborrecido.

- Quem foi que te deu o fora agora Fred? – Molly perguntou parecendo mais uma mãe tendo paciência com o filho.

- A Dama Cinzenta. Ela disse que achava meu cabelo bonitinho!

Molly riu, umas garotas que passavam perto riram também.

- Não se preocupe, Fredinho, a Murta está ansiosa para te consolar. – Verônica comentou. As garotas riram mais ainda.

- A Murta-Que-Geme não larga do meu pé desde que virei fantasma. Ela diz que pode dividir o banheiro comigo e que ninguém vai lá e poderemos ficar a sós.

- Quem é essa tal Murta-Que-Geme? – Pierre perguntou curioso.

- É uma fantasma que assombra o banheiro das meninas, aquele em que fica a Câmera Secreta. Se você a visse ficaria irritado, ela geme pela morte o tempo todo! – Verônica falou como se achasse Murta a pior pessoa do mundo.

- Legal, imagine conhecer um fantasma! – Os olhos de Pierre brilharam como se ele quisesse caçar um fantasma para mostrar para todos.

- Hm... Deve ser bem legal mesmo, não é? Aliás, eu sou sua imaginação ok? – Fred falou como se se sentisse ofendido.

- Eu sei que você é um fantasma, mas eu estou falando de um fantasma diferente... Esquece! – Pierre se enrolou.

Fred saiu flutuando aborrecido pela sala comunal.

- O que você disse à Rose? Ela está bem aborrecida. – Juliet perguntou mexendo no medalhão.

- Ele ficou cantarolando que ela era sabe tudo. – Alvo respondeu indicando Pierre.

- Você não devia dizer isso! – Juliet exclamou.

- Mas é verdade! O que eu posso fazer?

- Não diga! Não importa o quanto verdadeiro for, não ofenda uma dama, nunca!

Juliet saiu indignada.

- Garotas! – Pierre falou indignado.

- Eu acho melhor dormirmos, já está tarde.

- Estou tão feliz! Estou em Hogwarts!

- E onde você morava antes?

- Em uma casa de campo no norte, perto de Edimburgo. É muito bonita, tem um enorme jardim. Você tem que conhece-la. E você? Onde mora?

- Eu na verdade tenho duas, ou melhor quatro. Eu praticamente moro na casa dos meus avós e sempre vou para a casa dos pais de Rosinha. Mas minha casa mesmo são duas, uma é a casa que foi passada de herança ao meu pai pelo seu padrinho, Sirius Black, a outra fica em Godric's Hollow, não na cidade, é mais para o campo.

- Você não acha que devíamos dormir? Pelo menos para acalmar esse formigamento na minha barriga. – Pierre comentou.

- É, mas é tão estranho estar em Hogwarts e na Gifinória! É tão... bom!

- É, acho que não vou conseguir dormir hoje.

- Eu também não.

Pierre bocejou.

- Mas eu acho melhor já irmos para cama. – Falou.

- Já vou subir. – Alvo foi para o dormitório e Pierre o acompanhou.

Quando eles abriram a porta viram que lá estava um garoto de altura mediana, olhos grandes e cinzentos, cabelo loiro e pele cheia de sardas.

- Oi. – Pierre falou enquanto se jogava na cama.

- Oi. – O garoto murmurou em resposta, sem tirar os olhos da revista que estava lendo.

Alvo também se jogou na cama e tentou conversar com o garoto.

- E ai? Qual seu nome?

- Robin. – Ele respondeu, ainda sem interesse.

- Robin...?

- Robin Ollerton.

- Nunca ouvi falar desse sobrenome. – Pierre comentou.

- Nem eu. – Alvo falou.

- É um sobrenome de uma família bruxa asiática.

Alvo e Pierre se entreolharam, o garoto não parecia ser asiático, não mesmo.

- Asiática, é? – Pierre perguntou para ter certeza que tinha escutado direito.

- É, mas minha mãe é uma_ veela _por isso eu sou assim.

- Legal! Uma _veela_! Minha tia é neta de uma veela também.

- E como ela chama? – Robin perguntou, ainda olhando para a revista.

- Fleur Weasley.

Robin levantou a cabeça imediatamente, parecendo mais interessado na conversa.

- Você é um Weasley? Uau! Sua tia é a Gina Potter? Cara, eu adoro os comentários dela sobre quadribol, sem falar de Harry Potter, Hermione e Ron Weasley, eles são demais! – Ele falou tão rápido que Alvo quase não entendeu.

- Eu sou Alvo Potter, e sim Hermione e Ron Weasley são meus tios, Gina e Harry Potter são meus pais. – Alvo revirou os olhos. Ele odiava como as pessoas ficavam encantadas de saber que seu pai era Harry Potter, qual é? Ele era Alvo Potter e não o espelho de seu pai, ele não tinha que realizar grandes feitos para ser um Potter.


End file.
